Hidden Waters
by VendettaxXx
Summary: A year has passed since the Pirate attacks in the Caribbean. Due to the fuss caused by the notorious Jack Sparrow, the King himself is forced to move himself and family to port Royal to return it to its former Glory. Everything seems normal until the eldest of the King's Daughters; Clarice, uncovers the truth about the disappearance of all pirates& a hunt for the Blood Treasure
1. Chapter 1: Grin and Bear it

**Author's Note**: **Okay so this is my first try at writing a POTC FanFic so I do Hope you enjoy it. let me just say that this chapter is for understanding how the story goes on from here on out...teehee..Pineapples :3**

**ENJOY! Follow, review etc etc if you like it :) I'll be updating every Thursday and sometimes on Friday but only if I have to return to Narnia for my people need me! *Bold posture*...haha anyway...read on :) and thank you for choosing this story to read!**

"Listen sweet darlin'  
Listen to the skies.  
Bleed the harsh troubles,  
with tears from your eyes.  
let it play softly,  
Let it play Low.  
Beyond the seas of Pirates,  
There lies Gold, Sweet Gold."

That poem rang so many times in my ears when I couldn't fall asleep.  
A low hum I would sing it, a sweet, low hum.

"...Way upon the mountains,  
and way over the land.  
Gold to fill you two ships,  
Gold to fill a crew of 40 hands.  
Beware the sounds of sad weeping,  
Beware the sounds of fearful cries,  
And then my sweet darlin'  
These tears will dry from your eyes.."

"You're doing it again..." I would soon hear my exasperated sister call from the opposite side of the large bedroom, tossing and turning, trying to get me to shut up.

"Apologies." I would say and fall asleep as if angels would sing over again.

That early Wednesday morning was filled with patrolling soldiers and the sounds of trumpets blasting. It was not a way to start the day, at least not for me. My family sat upon the golden chairs set in the center of the Palace garden in which all the sounds played triumphantly. I tossed in my seat uncomfortably, the corset was fitted too tightly around my body, and the skirts were giving me hell to control. Not to mention the place was too bloody damn hot that morning. My Sister, sitting on the far left to the center throne that was my father's, watched me with a scowl on her face as if trying to come to the conclusion that I WAS indeed her sister. My mother as well, who sat to the left of me would clear her throat in an attempt to somehow get me to stop looking "Unladylike" and of course she had the most reason to do so. Born with more than a gold spoon in he mouth, my mother was the very soul of what a Lady should be. She had to be; she was Queen. My Father however, as noble and honorable as he was, payed no mind to my childish discomfort, but instead awaited patiently, as we all should have been, for the arrival of the reason behind all of this fancy swine fest. Finally getting into a comfortable position, I sank into my chair as the trumpets beside me started their songs once more.

"I wish they would just shut the hell up!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Clarice!...Where are your manners child?" my mother whispered to me.

"In my Bed..where I left them." I replied rudely.

I didn't fancy all of this. Much less the reason behind it all. Sooner or later, we would be introduced to some half-witted country lovers in hang-me down French wears and severe over bites, all toppled with a greasy facial exterior to dine and court with. No! I didn't fancy this at all. My sister on the other hand, would fancy it all too well. oh how marvelous it would be for her to bathe in the admiration and compliments of a Frenchman. "oh Mary-Anne you are so lovely!", "oh Mary-Anne you are so virtuous!" I thought to myself. And I owed it to myself to make sure I was not what my sister was for I knew in my gut, that all the while she would grin those pearly whites and wave her fan close to her face like a god-forsaken concubine. The trials and tribulations I would have to deal with on this day would prove to be most severe. But as all princesses do, I'll just have to grin and bare it.

"presenting their Eminences, Lord Francis and the Duke of Port Havre; Monsieur Crowley." The announcer proclaimed. At that moment, banner men, attendants and squires approached me and my family. Leading them, were the two lords. Hmmph. Turns out I was wrong, they didn't wear hang-me downs. The bowed before my Father the King.

"My Lords!" Father said in his most manly voice ever. "I welcome you to Port Royal. Please allow me to introduce my wife; Queen Elinor"

Mother reached out her hand for them to Kiss. One after the other, they planted one on her gloved knuckles, which I found highly disgusting. I pray Father didn't expect-

"And my daughters: My Eldest, Princess Clarice..."

"Madam..." the Duke said and reached out for my hand. Shit. I had no choice at this point. I turned to see my mother give me a slight glare. She knew I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I reluctantly reached out my hand and endured as the Duke took it gently and kissed it passionately. He then looked up to me as if performing a romantic favor which was clearly not working, but he thought it was.

"Uhhhh..." I muttered and scorned.

"...And my youngest daughter, Princess Mary-Anne." Father finished.

"Monsieur." She said seductively and placed out her hand for them to kiss.

"Madam..." The Duke replied and kissed it. the lord soon afterwards. I rolled my eyes. Such a fake little thing.

"Well Gentlemen...shall I ask what brings you here on such a fine occasion?" Mother spoke up.

"Your Majesty, we are here on formal business inquiries, at his Majesty's pleasure. we have heard of all the troubles that have occurred only a year ago in this beautiful place." The Duke replied. His deep french accent gave his words a flamboyant texture that made you want to pay attention.

Indeed. Everyone knew of the trouble that went on here. Everyone knew of Will Turner and the lady Elizabeth Swann's encounter with the elusive Captain Jack Sparrow. everyone had heard of the adventure's they had taken, the rules they had broken and the pirates they had let escape. It was for that reason, the royal family moved to Port Royal. In my Father's eyes, a CHANGE needed to be done to the way things were being handled. The birth of an illegitimate son, the return of a traitor blacksmith and the mystery behind the vanishing of the most wanted Pirate in all the Caribbean had caused an incurable boiling to my Father's blood. Not to mention the death of his Beloved Governor.  
However, the problem I saw with it all was that maybe all of these 'events' were FOR the better good. Port Royal had not seen a pirate attack since two years ago. But then again, this entire point of view could've been fueled by the hidden fact that I ADORED the Pirate's life and if I could choose, I would sail away on adventure. Just. like. Them.

**Soooo I hoped you liked it!**

**for a better idea of how I wanted Clarice and Mary-Anne to look, as well as the King and Queen, I have pictures on my Deviant art account!**

**Just go to "Desertsnake15" and they're all there! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Blood Treasure

That night at court, the party held in the French's honor was everything boring could be summed up to be. I sat in my chair at the front of it all, watching and judging everything from the shabby dances to the mindless gossip in the corners of the grand hall. It baffled me how much girls loved to gossip. At times, young English Lords would offer me a dance to which I would obviously refuse. My sister on the other hand, had no problem what's so ever being the center of attention. To her amusement, she twirled and pranced to the in time clapping of her subjects. How amusing. I shifted my gaze to my Mother, who stood beside the wine table speaking to he ladies and smiling benevolently when someone would come up to start another conversation. As for my Father, he disappeared with the French lord and Duke soon after the music had everyone absorbed in their evening's quest for romance and entertainment. I guessed that that was what made me most unhappy tonight. The fact that they were most likely plotting. plotting to find and capture the pirates, however few, that were left in the Caribbean. But as I sat there, wishing to change their plans in some way, it was then that the thought struck me like a hot iron; Whatever became of Elizabeth, William Turner and their child? Did they move? Did they die? I couldn't remember the amount of times I had asked my Father that question. only to have it changed to something...less important.

Suddenly, the most magnificent thought came to me: the party was sure to last all evening, and my Father was due to return any moment now, so why not investigate the castle's archives whilst everyone here dances and socializes like Sheep to the slaughter? It was surely an EXCELLENT way to cure my curiosity, no matter the outcome.

"Do you plan to sulk all evening?" I heard Mary-Anne come up and ask.

I smiled up at her.

"Come. There are some fine gentlemen that wish to dance with you."

my smile soon turned to a slight scowl.

"Come now dear Sister, when do you plan on finding a Husband? You ARE almost 20 you know!" She said to me and grabbed my hand.  
pulling my onto the dance floor, the music instantly changed and everyone clapped their hands. glad to see me finally get up. Mary-Anne let go of me and left me alone in the middle of it all. I watched as everyone grabbed their partner for this dance as I just stood there. Suddenly, I felt a voice clear and as I turned around to the source, I saw a fairly handsome young lord Luke of Scarborough. He was new to court and didn't hesitate to charm me with boyish features (and the most cutest! dimples when he'd smile!). He bowed and asked for my hand in this dance. "what the hell.." I said and took his hand. We found a good spot and began to dance in time to the music. All around us, skirts twirled as they were turned, spins were made, crossovers were done and somehow I kept up with everything. Just because I didn't like it, didn't mean i didn't know how to do it! My Partner twirled me in the air as the others did with theirs and strolled me over close to the exit where I saw my Father, The Lord and Duke enter with drinks in their hands. Now was my Chance!

" My Lord forgive me, but I must go now..." I said to him. He didn't seem at the least pleased.

"Oh?...would you like me to accompany you my Lady?" He replied and pulled me closer.

You see? THIS was why I hated these things.

"My lord, I think this is most inappropriate and I'm sorry to say but I DO have a boyfriend!" I replied and unhanded myself from his grasp.

As I began to walk away he began to follow me.

"oh really?...who is this..'boyfriend' of yours?" He asked me.  
I was beginning to find his company mildly irritating.

"I'll make it easier for you. It's NOT you." I replied and ran through the crowd and made my way, elusively, to the exit.

Everywhere else around the palace was quiet tonight. I walked briskly down the half-darkened halls, with only torches to help me find the room I was in search for and paintings decorating the ivory walls to taunt me with their disturbing depictions. All the while as I walked and turned seemingly endless corners, I felt as if someone was following me.  
Turning the last corner, I hid behind it and peered carefully to see who was behind me. At this point, the fear of not knowing was becoming very high.  
I saw a shadow move past the lanterns further down that hall. It then proceeded to move towards me, as if it knew I was watching and it was time to come clean. I, on the other hand, didn't wait for introductions. I began to run. I saw the archive room straight ahead and decided to make a dash for it. Mind you, running in a long dress and heels was not the easiest of tasks. I ran inside the room which was brightly lit (thank God) and closed the door behind me. I placed my ear to the door. Nothing. Not a sound of angered footsteps. Not a shot of speech coming from the other side. whoever it was, wasn't there anymore and that fact made me feel at ease.

Now. Onto more important matters, I told myself, and began rummaging to find anything I could to conclude my theories abut what was happening to the pirates. I checked the drawers of desks and flipped through pointless documents that were left unattended. The fireplace burned with equal fury to that of my desire to know. Suddenly, after near exhaustion, I sat myself down at the main desk and rummaged a bit through there. Aha! I had found it. It was leather bound with the royal seal on the front. The title said "Classified" and the papers looked as if they were reviewed over and over and over by seemingly countless people. I flipped through them, feeling satisfied to know I had achieved my goal.

" July 20th, 1690.  
It has become clear that the actions and duties of Pirates that have plagued Port Royal for almost two centuries has come to pass. They have disbanded their ships and gone into hiding. No latest reports as to their whereabouts, but one thing is for sure; They're never to return."

I turned the pages, to see they were blank, with only the dates filled in. It was as if whoever owned this journal, didn't bother to write about events that would never take place again.

"July 29th, 1690.  
5 men were found dead at the port of San Diego to the north of Port Royal. It is thought that they died of accidents for the evidence all points to that but something else is a mist. A Map was found, not detailing any definite destination but instead highlighting countless areas across the ocean. But what bewildered me the most was the fact that these areas were of no Historical importance...Strange."

"August 16th, 1690.  
A Pirate ship was found just beyond the reach of port San Diego. No pirates found. Only leftovers of a half-sunken ship. It has become unclear what is going on, but tomorrow I shall consult a powerful oracle to find out the truth! I have a feeling that these pirates are after something...something worth more than the rewards of a Town's raid."

The remaining two pages of the Journal, concerned me the most. I noticed that the Author's handwriting grew more and more illegible as if to get his thoughts out were of a deep urgency.

" August 25th, 1690.  
As I would've guessed. The pirates have gone in search of something. A treasure of sorts the Oracle said. She said that "An island of plague and fortune held the jewels of an empire long forgotten." What was she talking about? Was there really a treasure worth that much!? anyway... It would seem that the days are getting restless. More and more dead are popping up around the Caribbean. And worst of all, women are being kidnapped. And it isn't just at random. There's a pattern. Every full moon, where only half of it would show itself in the clouds, a girl close to 20 would be taken. With all of this happening..only one question remains...What is going on?"

"September 14th,1691.  
This wretched place...half the population...gone mad...MAD! And so have I it would seem. Word has gotten out about the blood treasure...people...people are rounding up crews and going on adventures...dying...dying they ALL ARE! But no matter...I have decided to go in search of this...this...Blood Treasure! It ends NOW! For this point onward, I shall not be here, waiting out my dying days. I will get rich! BLOODY RICH! "

A flash of lightning flared through the room. I jumped at it. It began to rain vigorously outside. Due to my reaction, the journal had fallen on it's front. There was an engraving on it made out of black ink and a knife. I squinted to make it out.

"Property of Edward Teach."

I gasped. It couldn't be. I stared at it with the utmost fright. This was no ordinary journal nor was this the journal of any old pirate! No..this was the journal of the most well known pirates in history.

"Blackbeard." I said aloud, finishing my thought.

Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard outside. I ran to the window to see flares of fire coming from the ocean. Soon afterwards, fires erupted on buildings. at that instant, I thought about my family. I needed to return to them immediately. Gathering up my skirts, I turned towards the door to see it ajar. Right next to it, leaning slightly against the wall, was a boy, roughly about my age and height in a brown overalls, a white, loose, long-sleeved french t-shirt and a leather jacket. I stood there with his head down, his golden messy hair covering his face. He stood there sharpening his knife. Taunting me.

"Get out of my way..." I said rudely. I knew who he was. He was a pirate.

Another BANG was heard, soon accompanied by a BOOM.

"Hear that?" He said.

I didn't reply.

"That's the sound of fury...that's the sound of vengeance. And you lass...well...let's just say it's ALLLLLL for you..."

"what does that mean?" I asked him.

He grinned.

"The Black Pearl sweetness...The Black Pearl is here for YOU."

At that moment I reached for a candle and charged towards him. Deflecting my punch, I shoved the candle in his face.

"AHHHH!" He yelled out.

I ran down the hall. The candles were all blown out, with only the glares of red flashing through the windows guiding my way. Turning the corner, I ran into two other pirates.

"You're coming with us!" one said. I looked at him but realized he wasn't speaking, but a blue Macaw atop his head was instead.

"No I'm not! UNHAND ME!" I screamed and fought their grasps.

"Forgive me..." the other said. He was chubby and wore glasses. How could a face so benevolent be a pirate?

"I knew you would be a handful..." I heard someone else say. Turning around, I saw the previous pirate come towards me and elbow me in the face.

Not sure what happened after that. Everything just went Black.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome aboard the Black Pearl

I awoke the next morning to the sickly feeling of being rocked back and forth slowly and the sound of seagulls outside my window. Wait. Window? Seagulls?

It was then that the thought came back to me. The pirate attack! Mother! Father! Mary-Anne!

With all these thoughts rushing through my head, I tried my best to get up but with the rocking motion, it constantly threw me off balance. I held my head and slowly got up.

I was lying in a rather mangled looking bed with little but an old murky mirror opposite me for decoration. The room looked of hard wood, and the floors creaked as I placed my feet on them. I could hear the sound of waves coming from outside. It was then that I realized, I was on a Ship!  
Finding my balance, I proceeded outside to behold over ten crewman moving back and forth carrying barrels and scrubbing the decks. On occasions they would yell out something to others who were atop the sails' boards and on the stairs which were fastened above my room.

"Well well well...looks like the Lady is awake!" I saw one of them turn and say to me. At that point, all work seized and all eyes were on me. I gulped and tensed up. what were they planning on doing to me? At that moment, a voice cried out "Stop!" and I saw a pirate jump from the top of the steps and land right in front of me. I was startled and stepped back a bit. He had his head down but I recognized those clothing anywhere; it was the pirate who knocked me out. From that point on, all cowardice faded away from me and only hatred and blood thirst boiled within me.

" You!..." I said to him.  
At that moment, he looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes as to who this mystery pirate was.

"Lord LUKE!?" I said astonished. He laughed,

"I don't know about the 'Lord' part, but yea...Luke it is Mah lady."

He then bowed before me mockingly and I watched as all the pirates got a good laugh out of it. Somehow, I didn't think they were about to hurt me, instead, I thought they just brought me here to make a laughing stock of me. I watched as they all pointed and laughed. I watched as they Held their sides or held one to each other. It was then that I knew I had had enough.

"what is the meaning of this Luke!" I said angered.

" What? This? This is what you may call, a ship. And these here, are what you call...a crew" He cheekily replied.

they erupted in laughter once more.

"I demand to speak to your Captain!" I said and placed my arms akimbo.

"Then speak Love..." A voice over us said. Looking up, I saw a man, most-likely in his mid-thirties leaning over the balcony, peering down at us with humbled eyes. He smiled and revealed the gold tooth in his mouth.

"That's...our Captain." Luke said and pointed. the others erupted into a fit of giggles.

I knew exactly who he was of course. I watched as he descended the stairs and walked over to me, half drunk it seemed. He stopped right before me and squinted then expanded his eyes as if trying to decide whether or not I was who he wanted to speak with. his eyes were a dark brown and pierced my light blue ones as he twirled his knotty braids for a beard. I shifted my gaze up and down his body. He reeked of alcohol and adventure. It wasn't until he noticed my discriminating stares that he spoke up,

"We're in search of a long lost treasure of sorts hidden in a secluded location to which only the Blood child can locate...at the moment we are incredibly sorry for the inconvenience but you ARE the blood child thus you SHALL lead us to the treasure we seek. IF NOT!...we shall gladly sling you up with a crowbar and a few bands of rope and watch you walk the plank into your most brutal demise in the depths below. Do you accept? If not then either way you have no choice." He said all in one breath.

The entire crew along with myself stood their silent, as if we couldn't keep up with what he was explaining. I didn't know whether to think he was speaking as a drunkard or as a factual man for the things I heard, however little they were, made complete sense to me. Blood treasure? Hidden in a secluded location? He stared at me with sunken eyes and a grieved expression.

"Well say something Lass, don't hurt his feelings." I heard one of the crew members say behind me.

"I'm sorry but-"

"EXCELLENT! we start sailing at dawn! NOW BACK TO WORK YOU SCURVY DOGS!" He interrupted me and proceeded back up the stairs in his half drunken walk, waving his hands as if the world was his and he was most valuable.

"See you around..." I heard Luke say as everyone resumed their morning chores aboard the ship.

"wait!" I turned and said to him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You're on the Black Pearl mah Lady. Captained by Jack Sparrow himself." He replied and pointed up to the steering board where Jack stood staring deeply into his compass while one hand stood freely on the wheel.

"I see..." I turned and said. turning back to Luke, I followed him as he proceeded along the deck of the ship, dodging and blocking incoming Pirates and equipment.

"But wait!...If you're not Luke, the Lord of Scarborough, then who the hell are you?" I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. He sighed in annoyance.

"I've got work to do!..." He replied and left.

I stood there bewildered.

"Psstt..." I heard someone say.

I turned to see the same chubby man I saw back at the palace the night I was taken. As Always, he had the most benevolent eyes.

"If you wanted to know...that right there Is Luke Sparrow." He told me.

Sparrow?

"Sparrow?...but wait...then he would have to be-" I said

"Exactly...He's Jack Sparrow's Son." He finished.

His son!? Jack Sparrow had a Son? At this point I turned to look at him.  
He stood there wrapping up rope and commanding other pirates here and there. The more I looked at him, the more I could see the resemblance. His boyish features, his sleek, mid-length golden brown hair. The only difference was his eyes, which were a lovely light green. It astonished me that he was the son of the Captain.

"I didn't even know tha-"

"well we don't really talk about it much...and the captain doesn't like talking about it either...so don't bring it up!"

"GIBBS!"

we both looked up to see Jack standing near the wheel looking down at us.

"I've got to go...why don't yuh get some more shut eye hmm?" He said and left me there.

I soon returned to my room and lay on the bed once more. I stared up at the ceiling. I never imagined this would happen to me. All my life I imagined just balls and coronations and etiquette. All the things a princess should imagine. But now I was a ship and not just any ship...The Black Pearl! Somehow I filled myself with excitement more than fear.

As I drifted of to sleep once more, I thought to myself,

what more can possibly happen?


	4. Chapter 4- How to be a pirate

That night I awoke to the sound of someone entering my room. I watched diligently as the shadowy figure made his way across the wooden floors and towards my bedside. I was backing him where he sat as he calmly brushed my hair. I grew hesitant. 'Who was he?' I wondered. Soon, he came to press is lips gently across my forehead. At that point I wanted to scream.

Before I could retaliate, he got up and left in more of a hurry as compared to when he came in. Once I had confirmed to my satisfaction that he really had left, I got up. I stared at the door, curious as to whether he would enter once more. The BlackPearl creaked and ached her weary hinges as we sailed peacefully over the night waters. I got up and looked through my window to see nothing but dark waters and the glare of lanterns fastened around the top of the ship.

Fixing my hair and dress, I went outside to see no one there. I checked all around the deck, but not even a door mouse could be found. Then, out of the corner of my hearing, I heard the joyous laughter of men and slamming of cups coming from a room at the top of the steps.

I ascended the stairs to see a door opened and all the crew members sitting, eating and sharing stories.

"Dinner?" I asked myself. The thought soon made me smile for as I watched them enjoy each other's company, it made me feel a homely sensation, as if they weren't JUST pirates...they were a family.

I entered the room with a smile on my face. I didn't know whether or not I wasn't welcome or I had done something wrong, for the reply I got was one of utmost silence. They all stared at me, some even continued chewing as they stabbed me with their eyes. what should I say? What should I do? I didn't know whether or not to leave or take the empty seat at the head of the table that seemed to also stare at me.

"Umm..." I mumbled.

At that mumble, every man erupted into a fit of laughter. It was if I had just told the most hilarious joke ever. All around the table, men slammed their jugs on the the wooden surface and slapped their knees. Some laughed so widely they revealed heir scurvily incisors and premolars.

"Take a Seat love!" I heard Gibbs say.

I took up the empty seat as Gibbs placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

I looked down at the plate to see meat, bread, grapes and apples along with some biscuits and broccoli awaiting my decision. Without replying to Gibbs, I immediately stuck my hand in the plate and began to eat. I was starved.

"Thought so..." Gibbs replied with a smile.

"huhuh...she may not look like a pirate but she certainly eats like one." one said.

"Oh pipe down Shane..." Gibbs commanded.

"Oi...It's CATASTROPHE Shane to you yuh land lover..." Shane replied and got up from his seat in a fit of rage.

"Why Catastrophe?" I asked him. At that moment, everyone placed their hand to their temples.

"Here we go..." a woman said on the other side of the table. Besides me, she was the only other girl there.

"Why?" Shane said to me.

"Why! I was given me name from none other than Jack Sparrow himself! Found me as a little market boy stealin bread back at port Flora near the border to mexico. out ran TWENTY guards I did...TWENTY! made them go funny in da head I did!...from the moment Jack saw me, he took me aboard the Pearl. Trained me to be a pirate he did. I was so good at killin' that he gave me the name!"

As Shane explained, I side glanced to see everyone else erupt in a fit of giggles.

"...Well actually you got that name because of your irritable bowel syndrome and you clumsiness but excellent story..."

Everyone looked towards the door to see who was the source of that reply.

"JACK!" they all said not in time.

Jack took a seat next to me and dug into a plate that was placed there for him.

"So what's the next move Jack?" Gibbs said as he hovered next to Jack as he devoured his chicken leg.

"We sail to Singapore." He replied, licking his fingers.

"uhhh...why Singapore?" I asked.

"Perilous journey causes need for extra precaution...and a bit of rum."

"But you don't even know I'm actually the blood child."

At that point, he looked at me with half serious eyes.

"My dear I know you are the blood child for if you weren't..." He raised a Finger for expression.

"...you would've tried with every effort to escape this vessel and return to your lavished civilized lifestyle."

"And how do you know I don't want to return?" I replied. At that point, he got up and began to pace behind my seat.

"You dream of adventure Love...don't you?" He asked me.

Yes. I mentally replied.

"...you dream of seeing things far beyond the seven seas..."

Yes.

"you hate the life of court and dressy clothes and waving and bowing and flicking your beautiful eyelashes..."

Absolutely.

"But that doesn't really prove anything now does it?" I turned and asked.

"Yes...but the mere fact that you can't go to sleep without humming a specific lullaby seals the deal now does it?" He stopped and whispered to me.

my eyes opened widely. Was that a sign?...Did that mean anything.

"And I BET!...YOU can't track NOR REMEMBER where you heard that lullaby...yet it's so crystal clear in your head." He ended.

okay. that was true. But still? What did the lullaby have to do with anything? Feeling the need to question him, I rose from my seat and offered a proposition.

"Say if I really were this...'Blood Child'...what would it be for me if I lead you to the treasure." I squinted my pale blue eyes at him.

"An unforgettable experience..." He replied simply and took a gulp of rum from his mug.

"Bullshit." I said firmly.

At that moment, I saw Jack's eyes grow as wide as day at my reply. He swallowed his beer so fast, he almost threw it back up.

"She even has the mouth of a Pirate!" one of the other pirates said.

"Well then...how about we make a deal?" Jack leaned forward and said to me.

"Lead to the treasure, and you'll get the beauty of being reunited with your family..."

He paced drunkenly in front of me, swinging his arms in the process.

I thought about his offer. Although it pained me to see my family again, I didn't want to live this moment, just to have it end so suddenly.

"And?..." I said.

He stopped in his tracks and yelled out to me annoyingly.

"WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!"

Everyone else giggled. Including me. He couldn't be harsh or intimidating even if he tried.

"I want 70% of the earnings." I replied simply with my hands folded.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." the entire table said in unison behind us.

Jack flickered his beard and twitched his eye.

We then had a slight stare down as I awaited his reply.

"But you can't possibly-"

"80%"

"60%"

"70%"

"65%"

"78%"

"70%"

"78%"

"FINE BLOODY 78!" He replied.

I laughed slightly. "I win."

"I don't like you." He said to me half-harshly.

"Meh..don't care...you NEED me."

"Hmmph...I would've done it for 80%" He whispered to me and grinned evilly.

"I would've done for the unforgettable experience." I replied and winked.

I felt his grin fade into a frown of stupidity as I left the room to take some air on the ship deck.

I leaned against the railing of the ship to take in the night breeze. It was so quiet out on the ocean...well...besides the drunken laughter coming from inside the dinner room. I caught myself smiling once or twice at their stupidity. A life with pirates didn't seem so bad. It was the first time I actually felt a sense of freedom. As my mind rushed itself with thousands of thoughts, I thought back to the lullaby. How could such a beautiful thing be the reason behind it all?

I hadn't noticed I begun to sing it until Luke walked up to me.

"You know that's a sign right?" He said to me.

I turned to him. His hair was wet and he was dressed in only his white under blouse and khaki black pants and boots. He looked so handsome with his wet hair. It was all combed back, revealing his flawless slightly freckled and flawless face. His green eyes seemed to pierce my soul the way he looked at me.

"Yea...I know..." I replied.

He leaned beside me. As our arms touched I felt an electric impulse sizzle through my body and GOD! did he smell good.

"Then why don't you believe?" he asked me.

"Cause...that song could've been a coincidence..." I replied in denial.

"Not really...the song was made as a Key. The words are hints and clues to finding the blood treasure and only the blood Child can remember the words almost instantly and know deep down what they mean." He replied.

I turned to him fully.

"So...even if I am the Blood child. Do you think I could last a day as a pirate?"

He examined me up and down.

"In those rags? Hardly. And with that attitude...No." He said and began to walk towards the stairs.

"wait!..."I said and followed him.

he stopped mid-stairs and looked at me. I ascended and stood one stair below him.

"Teach me."

At that moment, he grabbed my arms and pulled me so close to him our lips almost touched. He looked seductively at my lips as I did his. Soon afterwards, he bite down on his and looked back up at me.

"Kiss me." He whispered to me.

I didn't know what I was doing, but after that, I pressed my lips to his and closed my eyes. The sweet softness of it all made me not want to let go. I drove my hands through his hair as he bit down on my lower lip. gently, did he run his palm up my back and grab my hair, pulling my head back to reveal my neck. The moment was so electrifying I could hardly breathe.

"First...lesson..." He said as he tenderly kissed my neck bone.

He let go of my hair and had me face his eyes once more.

"...Never...let your guard down."

"But you didn't even attack." I replied.

"really?" He said and motioned me to look down. As I did so, I saw he had a dagger close to my stomach. what a sneaky move.

"How-"

"Pirate." He replied as he let me go and continued up the stairs, leaving me there in wonder.

I saw him enter the dinner room where half of the pirates were already submerged in alcohol.

My breathing soon returned to normal as I descended back to my room below.

Did that really just happen?

why did he kiss me?

As I sat on my bed and pondered over the recent events, I thought to myself that Luke Sparrow was as cunning and seductive as his father was.

probably even more.

* * *

**Jack: THAT'S MAH BOY!**

**Clarice: oh please! he wasn't even that good!**

**Luke: *smirks***

**Jack: Question...howcome there's no romance for me?**

**Luke: Cause you're old and you smell of Rum and sea weed.**

**Clarice: ...not to mention your horrible beard.**

**Jack: The lady's love the beard!**

**Luke: No they don't. -.-**

**Jack: well...your mother did...her spanish side adoredddd the beard!**

**Luke: I thought you said my mother was Greek!**

**Jack: I did?**

**haha! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) **

**If you wanna see pictures of the characters (yes..including luke) just go to my profile and check out all the Hidden water fan fun I did! ^_^**

**Hope you like it! why not leave a review...?**

**New Chapter will be out Next thursday!**

**So follow for immediate updates etc etc... and See the adventure unfold!**

**xoxo ~VendettaxXx**


	5. Chapter 5- All the Pieces

The sail to Singapore was not what I had hoped it to be. There were countless times where everyone was so busy, they barely knew I was there. Jack hadn't want me to do much aboard the Black pearl except bring him food and rum, which I guess I didn't mind for it gave me a reason to get out of my room. But the further we sailed, the more I missed my family.

I wondered to myself often, if they missed me. If they were out looking for me, sailing across the water, relentlessly trying to find me. But with the countless night I had stayed awake, I realized that I was asking too much.

After 5 days of sailing, we had finally reached the docks of Singapore. Of course we hadn't docked in plain sight, for the sighting of a pirate ship in Singapore? Not a very good idea, and most likely, word was out about the attack on Port Royal, thus we had to be on guard during our stay.

Aboard the Pearl was the only other female pirate besides myself (even though they didn't quite accept me as one yet.) Her name was Suzan but she preferred to be called "Bloody Jane" We had decided to split into groups of two to avoid suspicious eyes. No one had seen Jack since the ship docked and I was beginning to question the real reason behind why we came to Singapore.

The streets of Singapore at night were quiet except for the drunken singing and laughing coming from the pubs near to the docks. All around, no villagers or soldiers patrolled the streets, which gave us an easy advantage to go on ahead and explore. I was with Bloody Jane and the conversations were nothing short of boring.

"whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself. Jack said to meet em' at the Black Skull Pub and Inn." She said to me. At that point, I looked at her annoyingly and gestured towards my attire. I was still wearing the ball gown they had kidnapped me in.

"Oh my..." She replied and stroked her chin with her finger.

At that moment, we both turned and looked over to a group of giggling girls who pranced across the street and into what appeared to be an old-looking beauty shop. Bloody Jane smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come." She said and dragged me into the shop. The girls were neither pleased or excited to see us. But Jane managed to convince them enough and before I knew it, I was being dressed to blend in.

Jack was with Luke, Mr. Gibbs and two twin brothers who went by the name of " The Devil Sons" but their real names were Kendrick and Brian. They all sat at a secluded table in one of the many dark corners of Black Skull Pub and Inn. Drawing as little attention to themselves, Luke eventually got up and made his way over to the bar where I requested five mugs of Rum. Of course he didn't have to pay, for the Black Skull Pub was always home for those of the Black Pearl, and thus they offered their hospitality. Returning with the bears, Jack pointed over to a man sitting at the opposite dark corner of them.

"There he is..." Jack said.

"what's he for?" Gibbs asked as he sipped his drink.

Chugging down on his, Jack whipped his beard and said, "The man who knows everything there is to know about the Blood Treasure."

"Yes...I heard he and his crew were the closest to ever come to it." Luke replied and slouched in his seat, sitting with one foot crossed highly over the other. Wandering female eyes soon fell on him, to which he replied with a sly grin and wink. Jack hit him across his head.

"OW!" He replied and sat up.

"Focus Boy..." Jack replied followed by a rather loud Burp.

"Don't tell me what to do Jack..." Luke replied, got up and made his way over to the girls who obnoxiously started laughing.

Jack sighed and turned his gaze back to Gibbs and the twins, who all sat, blank faced, looking at him in disappointment.

"What?" He asked them.

The twins shook their heads in unison.

"After all this time...you and your own son STILL can't seem to get along..." Gibbs replied.

"It's not like that. My son and I have a successful bonding practice." Jack replied and smiled at his son whilst raising his mug. A gesture to which Luke replied by simply rolling his eyes and continuing his conversation.

"..." Jack looked down at the table and furrowed his eyebrows.

"UhhHuh..." Gibbs replied and crossed his arms.

"Shut up." Jack looked up and replied simply. He then got up and made his way over to the man at the opposite table.

"I'm looking for a Benjamin Hornigold." Jack leaned in and whispered to the man, who's hat covered his face whilst he smoked on his pipe.

"Yea? Why So?" the man replied, not bothering to look up.

"Just a bit of urgency surrounding the Blood Treasure..." Jack replied and sat at the table. At that point, the man put down his pipe and looked up at Jack.

His face smelt looked aged and fatigued. His skin was bleached from all the work he had done, his lips, parched and dark. his eyes were a light green, well, one of his eyes was a light green for the other had such a thick cataract that it seemed difficult for him to blink it. He puffed smoke into Jack's face. Jack coughed.

"So...goin' after the treasure egh?" He replied and began laughing a dusty, diseased laugh.

"It would appear so..." Jack replied, still coughing.

"Don't." He replied simply.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

The man raised his face closer to the light to reveal a large gash over the eye that possessed the Cataract.

"Cause only death is your reward if you go." He replied.

At that point, Jack leaned in further to listen, sensing that he would tell him more. He did.

"Fifty men aboard a large vessel couldn't face the darkness that protects those waters. The land reeks of sorrow and death. No trees grow, nor do flowers bloom. The murky waters hide the most sinister of monsters. And for what? A Large underground treasure chamber."

He laughed.

"...You know...the story goes that it was the treasure of Pharaoh Seti the First that hides there. Yep. They say he sailed every single ruby, diamond, gold and pearl away from Egypt all out of the paranoia he had of his City's riches being bled dry. But after THIRTEEN DAYS on water, he never found a single place to hide it well enough and avoid prying eyes of pirates. So one night, the Pharaoh prayed to his Gods for a secluded location and by the next moon, they had found an island. Now this island was no ordinary place...it had all sorts of wanders and that's what attracted the Pharaoh the most...He KNEW that no one would come looking for his treasure...all because?" He said, waiting for Jack to finish the sentence.

"...the island and waters are hidden and cursed." Jack finished.

"Exactly. CURSED. Cursed by the one powerful God of the Egyptians...umm..what do yuh call him..." Benjamin began to fling his hands around the place, hoping the name would come back to him.

"him?" Jack asked.

"Yes..yes..the one with dog head...Anu- something..." He replied.

"Anubis." Luke replied and sat next to his father.

Benjamin pointed to him and nodded.

"The God of the underworld. They say that Anubis answered his prayers to keep it safe and in return, he made the island cursed." Luke continued.

"There's more adventure out there beyond the Caribbean Jack... I suppose you found the Blood child then?" Benjamin said.

"We did...but does she really have to come with us" Jack answered desperately.

Benjamin laughed.

"Well how else are yuh going to find it?" He asked sarcastically.

"You see..Anubis liked to play games...and what a game it would be to have the map to the secret location of the Blood treasure given to the mind of a young woman of age 20."

"But the one we have is only 19..." Luke said.

"Yes...but her birthday IS coming up in the next week now is it?" he replied.

Luke thought back to the files he had pulled during his 'stay' at the palace.

"Next Tuesday."

"Next Tuesday is the night of a Crescent moon." Jack said and looked at him.

"which is also the anniversary of the arrival of pirates in the Caribbean." Luke replied to his father.

"And the crescent moon is also the mark of Anubis. Congratulations. You fitted all the pieces into the puzzle. The girl you have...is the blood child indeed." Benjamin ended and took a puff from his pipe.

Jack sat, looking at the table. It all fitted. Clarice IS the blood child.

"Now listen to me. I've sailed to those waters. All I can tell you is to BE ON GUARD. The magic of Anubis is no witch craft, nor is it anything to walk over."

I walked into the pub to see men drinking, women dancing and laughing filling the rum laden room. I scouted out the countless tables to find Jack and the others.

"Over there." Jane said and pointed towards a table in the corner where three men sat, heads close to one another as if they were telling tender secrets.

"my Dear! Clarice?" Gibbs walked over to me and said.

"NOWWWWW yuh look like a PIRATE!" Gibbs continued and drank from his mug. He was drunk, I knew it.

I felt slightly uncomfortable. I wore a close fitting brown, lace up corset with a hand woven cloth decoration adorning the neck line. Dark red, tight pants covered my legs shielded over with knee high pirate bucked boots with a slight heel. My Hair had two large plaits adorning the sides whilst the rest flowed freely, allowing my natural curls at the end to take full affect. I wore gloves since it hid my pampered hands since it didn't mirror that of a "Pirate". Everyone watched me as if they could see straight through me, which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"JACK!" Gibbs yelled from across the room. At that point, Jack, Luke and the man they sat with all looked up to him with stunned faces. Yes. Gibbs was definitely drunk. I saw Luke look at me. At that point, his eyes opened wider just to make sure it was actually me he was looking at. Something told me to wave but I felt that after the kiss that night, he was being distant with me, and now that I had finally got his attention, the urge to wave suddenly turned into a cold shoulder. I turned my gaze over to the table where the crew was sitting and laughing at Gibbs put on a show for them.

"JACK! LOOK! DOESN'T SHE LOOK LIKE A ...PIRATE!?" He yelled out and made his way drunkenly over to them.

"I tell yuh...WITHOUT A ...DOUBT...THIS...IS...The BLOOD CHILD!" He said aloud. of course at this point, everyone had noticed him.

I saw the whole crew facepalm themselves.

"Ahhh...so this is the one we've been looking for..." A man said from behind us. His hair was nappy and he had a brown eye patch over his left eye.

"Don't even think about it...WE DESERVE THE BLOOD CHILD! It is MY destiny to find that treasure." Another said, looking just as nasty and ignorant.

"Now now..." Jack replied quickly and pranced himself over to us.

"Although I love to make wagers...you would have to forgive me when I see...She...is NOT for sale." He said and flung his hands to make his point more clear.

"Whoever said we were going to buy her..." the first pirate said and drew out his knife from his coat pocket.

Jack gulped.

"I would...really...not...like a fight." He said quite timidly.

"Why not?" Luke replied and pulled out his duel blades. It made me wonder where he kept them but I knew there was a greater matter to worry about. At this time, almost all the pirates in the room had pulled out sharp blades and other dangerous weapons and began to surround the table we were at.

"Uhhh..." I said and began to shiver slightly.

"Here's what." we all heard a voice said from behind the crowd. Turning our gaze towards it, we saw a good looking young pirate with short, spiky hair and and a very attractive face climb atop the bar counter, with his long sword in hand.

"Whoever wins the fight...wins the blood child." He said.

"NO...NOPE...no no no...There is ABSOLUTELY...NO NEED...for a fight." Jack interrupted.

"Fine." Luke replied and kicked the nearest pirate to him.

At that moment, all hell broke loose. I watched as pirates fired rounds and swung their swords at one another. Glasses broke on heads, backs fell on tables and battle cries and screams were sounded from almost every mouth in the room.

I managed to escape to the back room of the bar where two pirates lay bloodied and defeated. I hid under the table where they stored the Rum and prayed for the bar brawl to be over soon.

"Psssst..." I heard a voice say amongst all the chaos.

"This way..." I saw the pirate from earlier say.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I replied to him.

"Do I look as though I want to find something that lures death? Now come on before you get snatched." he replied.

Somehow, I felt myself ready to believe him and as a result, I followed.

He led me to the back of the pub which was relatively quiet, except for the brawling going on inside. I began to worry about Jack and the others, but my worry was short lived when I heard the yell of a man from atop the building.

"WATCH OUT!" He said and held on tightly to a rope that was fastened to the roof top. Suddenly, he launched himself off the roof top and plunged his way down, with the rope bringing his demise to an abrupt halt. He slammed into the wall on impact and let go of the rope, landing back first in a pit of mud. Of course. It was Jack.

"How did you get out of there so fast?" I asked him as I helped him up.

"I'm...Captain...Jack Sparrow love." He replied and wiped the mud off his shirt and hands.

It wasn't long before the others came out of the pub, either by themselves or fighting another plain handed. Luke came out fighting two Norwegian pirates solo. I watched as his duel blades were flung with the utmost care and accuracy. He truly was a brilliant fighter. He stuck his sword into one of the pirates whilst impaling the other in the eye with his other sword. Jack winched at the sight.

After a while, everyone was gathered. The brawl had died down slightly but some fighting could still be heard. The crew members were all huffing and bloodied, which showed signs of absolute victory.

"One of you is missing..." Jack said after doing a head count.

"Jack!" we heard Gibbs say from up the alley way. He ran towards us, shirtless with scratches across his flabby torso.

"Jack thank god I found you...I thought you all had gone and left me." Gibbs said as he stopped infront of Jack and the others.

At that moment, without a warning, Jack slapped Gibbs across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gibbs asked as he stroked his cheek from the redness it began to exhibit.

"You're an idiot." Jack replied plainly.

"Exactly...you should mind what you say." Luke walked up to Gibbs and said.

Jack slapped him too.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Luke asked enraged whilst holding his cheek too.

"You're an idiot too."

Jack then walked over to the unknown pirate he stood next to me chuckling to himself.

"And who my good fello' are you?" Jack asked him.

"Ryan." He replied simply.

"Have a ship?" Jack asked.

"No." He replied. As I listened to his replies, I realized that he was french.

"have a crew?"

"Nope." he replied simply again.

Jack watched him up and down as if surveying his appearance to determine his next question.

"How's to say you come aboard the Black Pearl to aid us in our quest for the blood treasure since we are one man short and a lady cannot fit the boot?" Jack said all in one breath.

Ryan smiled.

"Treasure doesn't interest me much Captain Jack."

"well it does me...and where we're going...well...let's just say...it's no Picnic." Jack replied.

"Well-"

"IT'S SETTLED!...Welcome aboard the Black Pearl son...now we should get going before they come for me." Jack replied and began to walk back to the ship with over two bottles of rum in both of his pockets and one in his hat. It was then that I realized.

"Did he just seriously steal the rum whilst they were fighting?"

"He's a pirate love." one of the crew members replied.

I allowed all of them to walk in front on me and carry on whilst I walked alongside Ryan.

"Thank you." I told him as we walked back to the ship.

"It was a pleasure...who knows..you might've saved me as well...for I was actually looking for some work..." He replied and looked down at the ground.

"Yea? Why a Pirate's Pub?"

"Quickest way to find an adventure I suppose."

"Or find you're death..." we heard Luke walk past and say to us.

"I've already died...trust me." Ryan replied to him.

Luke turned around and continued to walk backwards.

"So if I stick you with my sword now...would you tell me if it'll hurt?" He asked.

"Sure thing Princess."

Luke scoffed and went on ahead.

We soon returned to the Black Pearl. I could see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon and we had to be sailing away from the coast before the light hit it. I helped in anyway I could. I saw Jack leaning near the sails, his thoughts seemed out of place. I knew then, it was probably not a good time to ask him what I wanted to. But now I was a pirate. Courtesy and etiquette had no place for a pirate.

"Who was the man you were speaking to?" I went up and asked him.

"An old friend." Jack replied and walked towards the stairs. I followed him, dodging busy pirates along the way.

"Did he tell you anything of meaning?" I asked him.

"UhhHuh..." Jack replied and ascended the steps.

"Well?"

He stopped. "All I'll say is that you ARE the blood child...and if you don't believe me, wait until your birthday."

"That's absurd. How would he know?" I asked him.

Jack turned and looked at me.

"Because he once possessed one and went about the voyage we are about to undertake."

I thought about it for a minute.

"But if he did...then he would be dead wouldn't he?" I asked him. I could tell Jack was growing slightly impatient with my questions.

"well that's the thing love...He is dead." Jack said and continued into the Captain's quarters and shut the door behind him.

I felt a chill run down my spine. Was the man Jack and Luke had a conversation with really dead? Was it a ghost I saw? I couldn't believe it, but somehow, I felt I could.

my gaze soon shifted to the land near where we docked the ship. There was a large lantern post there with grass and ferns covering its bottom. there was also a man hidden behind the post, staring directly at me. I shuddered.

"FREE THE SAILS AND LET ER' FLY!" I heard a crew man shout to the others.

The shout startled me and distracted me for a minute. I quickly turned back to the post but to my surprise, no one was there anymore. A draft of cold early morning breeze brushed over my skin. Was it him? The man at the Pub with Jack and Luke...was it him that I just saw?

* * *

**Luke: I need to know NOW Dad. WHO. .MOTHER?**

**Jack: *distracted* was she English? Sweden? No...POLISH!**

**Luke: *facepalm***

**Clarice: oh I feel so sorry for you...**

**Luke: Shut up...go play 'tell my story' with Ryan. *rolls eyes***

**Jack: *still distracted* maybe Venezuelan...I do remember Venezuela...*smiles like a pervert***

**Clarice: hahaha...are you Jealous?**

**Luke: Of that fruit cake? pfft...NO.**

**Ryan: *flexes***

**Clarice: *drools***

**Luke: *straight unimpressed face***

**Ryan: Don't hate the player..hate the game.**

**Luke: AHAHAHAHAHAHA...I kissed her fool!**

**Ryan: HA! just you wait...That'll happen with us for sure.**

**Clarice: WHA-**

**Jack: SHE WAS LATIN!**

**Clarice: -_-**

**Luke: -_-**

**Ryan: -_-**

_**LOL! Did yuh like the chapter? Hope yuh did :) why not click that favorite/ follow button if yuh did :)**_

_**To all of you wondering what Clarice looks like as a pirate...you can go to my profile...it's ALLLLL there ;)**_

_**Go buck wild :)**_

_**New Chapter next Thursday **_

_**~VendettaxXX**_


	6. Chapter 6- Revelations

three days had past since our visit to Singapore. I found that a lot of the pirates had developed more respect for me since my "transformation", even Jack had begun to open up to me more than he did before. Our journey was welcomed by calm waters and peaceful sea breezes. Jack, feeling 100% convinced that I would lead him to what he seeked, allowed me to be in the captains quarters a lot of the time. We reviewed maps, scouted through countless books, searching for any amount of information about this island. With every dead end we came to (which were many mind you) I found Jack becoming more anxious and driven than before.  
It was Lunch and we all gathered in the dining room to eat. Three days with pirates. It does a lot to you. The more time i spent with them, I found myself acting more and more like a pirate. Feet on the table, filthy mouth (not THAT filthy. I was still a Princess after all) laughing out loud and just enjoying the company of Pirates but somehow, today...I just wasn't feeling up to the excitement.

I finished my meal early and exited the room.

"Where yuh goin Claire?" one of them said.

"Just need some fresh air...I'll be back soon." I replied and exited. I think they got the hint that I wanted to be alone. I leaned against the balcony on the ship and looked out at the vast body of water. I watched as the sun exhibited a pleasant glow over the blue waters. It was magical. It would make any sailor happy, so why wasn't I? It was then that the thought became clear to me. I missed home. I missed Mother and Father. I missed Mary-Anne. I missed the pointless balls and the pleasant music, I missed the gardens and the amount of times I would escape there when I was a child, just to get away from my etiquette lessons.

I would hide among the nicely trimmed bushes and amongst the flowers and watch as the palace guards would make faces at the order to find me. And I would Laugh. And they would find me. And they would take me to Father who would somehow always be in a meeting with Council. And he would scold me, and sooner or later my scolding would reach the ears of my Mother and Sister who'd also scold me.

Although these thoughts were little to happy, I cherished them. I craved those moments once more. And as I thought about my family, I asked myself; "Where were they?"

The question made my eyes swell with water. I shook my head to clean it away. I knew now that I shouldn't worry about matters such as those, I knew they were out there looking for me. I knew it!

"Something troubles you?" I heard someone ask me from behind. It was Jack. He stood next to me and leaned against the railing as well.

I sniffed.

"You miss your family eii?" He asked.

I nodded.

"well...I don't know what to tell yuh...Sorry? I know how yuh feel?...No...Not the words a pirate says."

"Not sure if I like the Pirate's life so much now..." I replied.

Did I really believe in the words I had just told him?

He smiled.

"Well...sometimes it's not fit for everyone..." Jack replied and looked off into the Horizon as I did.

"like that ghost?" I asked him. He side glanced to me. He knew that i wanted to know more about the man he spoke with at Singapore and why he knew so much about me.

"That Lass, was Sir Benjamin Hornigold." He said, knowing that I knew who he was. And indeed I did.

"You mean Captain BlackBeard's front man? His first first mate?" I replied eagerly. All sadness seemed to fade away from me and in it's place, curiosity and excitement.

"...I don't know about Captain..." Jack scoffed.

I chuckled.

"what happened to him? Why is he a ghost?"

"Hornigold was amongst BlackBeard's first crew to ever sail the seas. Their story is well known to many." Jack replied.

"Can you tell me?" I asked him.

Jack smiled. "Ayy..."

"BlackBeard, formally known as Edward Teach was a noble man during the rather early days of the New World. He watched as ships came to and fro the Ports and controlled where they went and who led them. It wasn't until the...killings and kidnappings started happening that Teach grew more...curious." Jack Started.

My thought lingered back to the Journal that I had read the night of my kidnapping.

"...A few months later, Teach found out about the Blood Treasure and grew anxious to rally 'imself up a crew and sail to its hidden waters. A sail that soon drew the attention of many other sailors and pirates. You see, Teach grew so bloodthirsty for the treasure, he was willing to risk it all. Sold off all his land and bought him self the most notable ship in history ...for such a voyage required one bloody hell of a ship."

"The queen Anne's Revenge." I muttered.

"Ayyy..." Jack replied looking at me, his eyes popped open and he smiled widely at my reply.

"Hornigold joined the crew soon afterwards, claimed he knew more about the treasure than anyone. Along with him, thirty more men joined and by the next fort night, they began their journey."

I watched Jack as he stared off into the distance and continued the story.

"Took 'em forty days...and forty nights...to find the one thing Hornigold told Teach he needed; A Blood Child."

"wait...so there's been one before me?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"They say a blood child is born on every 31st crescent moon. Either way...back to the story.  
They had sailed all the way to Spain, when teach's eyes befell upon a bread maker's daughter. They fell in love blah blah blah...but Hornigold KNEW she was the blood child, for on her 20th birthday, she revealed the way to them. For ten more days they sailed, until it was said that Hornigold and Teach came to a disagreement that almost cost Hornigold, his life."

"what was the disagreement?" I asked him.

"eghhhh something about the woman being pregnant during the time of the journey...I wouldn't know the details. But I do know his child..." Jack replied. I saw his face go from complete bliss to fear and regret.

"What happened to him?..the child?" I asked him.

"HER. It was a girl...eggh...Let's get back to the story...shall we?" Jack replied hesitantly.

I nodded. He continued.

"Anyway...The argument soon came to a halt when they finally reached the island...only to behold there horror.  
You see, the island was cursed. Filled with the foulest of creatures. And the thirty men aboard BlackBeard's ship died...brutal, horrible deaths they were. They say that Hornigold has looked upon the treasure but before he could even touch it, BlackBeard betrayed him and shot him twice in the back."

I shuddered. BlackBeard was such a horrible man.

"...Bewitched by greed, BlackBeard tried as best he could to gather up as much treasure, but somehow, something wouldn't let him.  
BlackBeard returned his ship...EMPTY HANDED...and sailed away."

"what about his Spanish love and her unborn child?" I asked Jack.

"left them there."

I gasped slightly.

"I suppose she found someway back to Spain, gave birth to the child and heaved her last,sour breath. But BlackBeard...no one knows what he saw, or what he did for him to have the sudden decision to just...sail away from MOUNTAINS of treasure but they DO SAY...that he began to gather up ANOTHER crew...to go in search for something to which he thought, was equally important and would hopefully help him in finding the treasure once more..and this time, claiming it."

I stared at Jack confused. what could've been as equally important as the blood treasure?

"The Fountain of Youth love." Jack replied quietly.

I shivered slightly. What could BlackBeard have seen to have him embark on a task as that?

"What ever became of him?" I asked Jack.

"He's dead." Jack replied simply, with no emotion to it at all. It sort of killed the atmosphere that had been created.

"How?" I asked Jack.

He pointed to himself.

"You..killed BlackBeard?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Jack asked.

"okay...what REALLY happened?" I asked him, arms folded.

"FINE! His daughter Angelica..UNINTENTIONALLY...killed him...along with the aid of some poison and my swift brilliance." Jack replied and began to walk away.

"wait...Angelica? His own daughter?" I said and followed him. I followed him all over the ship. It was if he was now trying to get rid of me.

"Yes." He replied quickly, hopping over ropes and so on. I followed.

"And you knew her?"

"perhaps..."

"No wait...you said earlier that you knew her!"

"I lied."

"So what happened to her?" I asked him. I wasn't going to just give up. I wanted to know more.

"To who?" He replied. His efforts to get rid of me were growing more funnier and funnier as I watched him prance around the ship.

"haha...to ANGELICA!?"

"oh...How should I know?"

"Know what?" Gibbs came out and said.

"AHH !" I stopped to face him.

Jack looked over to us with fright in his eyes.

"what ever happened to this Angelica person?" I asked him.

I saw Jack throw signals at Gibbs for him to shut up, I payed no mind but instead stared Gibbs dead in the eyes. It made him nervous.

"Uhh...She's alive..."

"really?" I perked up.

Jack's signals grew more noticeable and outrageous. He flung his hands everywhere, hoping it would do him some good. I continued to stare at Gibbs deadly.

"Uhh...maybe I should...go."

"GIBBS!" I yelled.

He jumped at the sound of his name and grew more nervous.

Jack became desperate.

"Gibbs..." I said sweetly.

"GibBs! yuh swash pot!" Jack yelled.

"Gibbs my darling.."

"Gibbs yuh no good Pig herder! Shut up!"

"It's okay..you can tell me my sweet."

"GIBBS DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Gibbs."

"GIBBS!"

"AHHHHHHHH...JACK MAROONED HER ON AN ISLAND TO LIVE OUT HER ETERNAL YOUTH SINCE HE TRICKED HER INTO DRINKING THE FOUNTAIN'S WATERS CAUSE SHE WAS DYING!..." gibbs blurted out. At that point, everyone had gathered.

Gibbs kept going.

"...SHE TRIED TO CONVINCE JACK TO SET HER FREE BECAUSE SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD WHICH TURNED OUT TO BE TRUE...I'MMM SORRY JACKKK!" Gibbs collapsed to his knees and began to sob.

I turned to Jack who stood twitching his left eye. His hands were in the air, as if he had frozen in the midst of one of his spasms.

So that was the truth. This woman, Angelica, was Jack's lover. She was also Luke's mother. The revelation left me speechless.

Everyone's gaze soon turned to Luke who stood at the head of the stairs with tears in his eyes and anger on his face. It was as if he himself was just revealed to the news which I inferred to be true. He watched Jack with an intent to kill. Jack maintained his same pose and expression.

I knew this was my fault. If I hadn't insisted.

Luke stormed off to his quarters. Jack, catching himself, ran after his son.

I watched Gibbs Sob painfully as all the others did.

I felt horrible. I really did.

* * *

**Luke: ...**

**Clarice: ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jack: GIBBS YOU IDIOT!**

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Shot Notice: College starts for me in a week, so since I have to Prepare, Chapter releases will now be shifted to Friday. :(**_

_**Sorry Kiddies. But I'll keep postin' chapters.**_

_**As always, leave a review or favourite if you enjoyed this chapter/ fan fic so far ;)**_

_**Want more? well...the follow button loves to be clicked ;)**_

_**POTC Fan fic stuff on my profile...check em' out if you want.**_

_**Love always 3**_

_**~ VendettaxXx**_


	7. Chapter 7-Uneasy

Jack nor Luke had spoken to me since that afternoon. Jack still allowed me to review notes and so on and aid in any way I could, but the conversations were kept to a minimum. I had never seen Jack so lost, so sad, so regretful.

Luke was even worse. Any moment that I took to talk to him, he would simply shun me away and continue his work. It reached a point where I knew that since I wasn't gonna get anything out of him by politeness, I would have to use force.

"LUKE!" I yelled and grabbed his arm.

"What?!" He answered angrily.

"Stop this. Do you think that just by ignoring it, that it's gonna go away?"

"It's a start." He replied and walked off.

I sighed heavily.

"I'm really sorry..." I heard Gibbs come up and say.

"No...what's happened cannot be changed." I replied and proceeded to my room.

The Monday night was young, and my birthday was tomorrow. The mates were doing their usual night aboard the Black pearl; eating and drinking. Somehow I felt the urge not to join them at all...not now...probably never again.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my hearing, I heard the scratching of a stone upon a blade, as if someone was sharpening it. Looking over to the front of the ship, I saw Ryan sitting there, shirtless, attending to a long sword with a feather decoration adorning the hilt. I reckoned he too was annoyed and mad at me, so I decided to head back to my room.

"I'm not mad at you yuh know..." He said to me. His french accent made his words sound beautiful.

I turned around to face him.

"You're...not?" I asked.

He shook his head and grinned.

"You were curious and a bit childish...It's nothing to crucify you over." He replied, blowing on his blade as a final touch up before returning it to it's case. He got up and walked towards me. I never knew how flawless Ryan's body was. His muscles couldn't compare to Luke's even! He seemed not macho, but dream-like. I noticed tribal markings adorning his upper torso, forming a pattern all the way down to the seductive V-line near his pubic area. I turned my gaze quickly before he noticed I was so caught up into his body.

He chuckled and grabbed his white shirt that was hanging nearby.

I looked out at the night covered waters. They seemed so calm and a thick fog cloaked the horizon, which could've potentially been dangerous, but with the stillness of the waters, it seemed highly unlikely.

"Are you nervous?" He came up next to me and asked.

I looked at him.

"For what?"

"Tomorrow. Isn't that your birthday? When all things will be revealed?" He asked me.

"well..yea...but I mean..I don't exactly BELIEVE I'm the blood child so..I wouldn't say that I'm 'nervous' " I lied.

"oh really...then why do you insist on staying with these pirates?" He turned to brace his back on the rails, crossed his feet and stared at me.

I stammered. what should I say?

"haha...it's okay...I was in dis believe myself...I never imagined YOU would be the blood child..." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him, feeling slightly offended.

"Usually when you think of Blood child, a beautiful, intelligent lady doesn't come to mind..." He said and stared directly at me. It pierced my very soul almost.

I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry..." He replied. "I'm making you feel awkward aren't I?"

NOT AT ALL!

"..Just a little..." I lied.

He winched jokingly.

"I'm sorry...i'll leave you be then...although I was enjoying the pleasure of your company"

"No!" I yelled. He looked at me with much curiosity.

"I mean...it's okay...It's not all that awkward..." I told him.

"haha..okay." He returned to his position.

At that moment, we both heard a faint whistle coming from the top of the ship, where the dinner hall was. Looking up, we saw Luke exit, hands in pocket. He didn't even notice us below. I sighed.

"Something troubles you?" Ryan asked.

"I think...I ruined everything between Luke and I. And although I've been trying to fix it, I don't think I can..." I replied and looked down below at the waters. They seemed slightly disturbed. Before Ryan could reply, I looked up at the foggy horizon. The waters seemed slightly a blur but in the distance I could sea large black mass moving towards us.

"...What in the world?"

BOOM! I heard.

CRASH! A cannonball came crashing near the waters where the Black Pearl slept. At that point, every man aboard heard and began to scurry outside.

"SOUND THE ALARM! PIRATE SHIP HEADING TOWARDS US!" I heard one of them say. After that, I turned to see Luke, Sword in hand, give out commands.

"Man the cannons! Someone! Up into the Crow's nest! DEFEND THE PEARL!"

Ryan pulled out his sword and we both awaited orders.

"You too...stay out of the way." Luke said.

We both looked at him in disbelief.

"But we can Help!" I yelled to him.

"Ryan! Find Jack!" Luke ignored me.

"LUKE! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR IMMATURITY!" BOOM! CRASH! another cannonball fired.

Luke grabbed me by the shoulders.

"WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!..." He yelled to me.

I stared at him with awe. His eyes were of the utmost worry. worry for me?

"...I can't lose you." He said.

"But-"

He then kissed me. I had almost forgotten that we were about to enter a war.

I placed my hand on his cheek.

"LET'S GET GOING LUKE!" we heard Jack say.

Luke let go all of a sudden and followed Jack as he gave commands. I watched him leave.

"Come along madam..." Gibbs pulled me on my arm. I didn't take my eyes off Luke. Never before had I been more confused...more terrified.

* * *

**Clarice: WHY DO YOU KEEP KISSING ME!**

**Ryan: WHY DO YOU KEEP KISSING HER!**

**Jack: WHERE'S THE RUM?**

**hey guyssss! did yuh miss me? I'm sure you didn't :'( but you did miss this story ;)**

**haha...anyway, i MUST apologize for the VERYYY LATEEE chapter...onto this day, I'm STILL trying to figure out my schedule (college is a bitch!) but anywayss..putting that aside, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, next one coming...soon ;) (I pwamise!)**

**Like the chapter? Review, like...etc etc..**

**Like the story? Favorite, review...etc etc **

**They're all very much appreciated.. 3**

**Want more Hidden waters stuff? Check out my profile for more cool stuff **

**Peace guys!**

**xo~ V**


End file.
